Halo 4: Forerunner weapons
by Vadumee
Summary: After the explosion of the unfinished Halo and The Ark Chief Floats in space for almost three years and crash lands to a planet. Chapter 7 is here. Reviews are always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Halo

**Halo 4**

**Prologue **

In the remains of _Forward unto Dawn_ Chief waked from his sleep to a loud boom "What's the situation and what was that boom." He asked from Cortana. "We are entering atmosphere of an unknown planet. Boom was just one of the archer pods exploding from the pressure." Cortana answered calmly. "How long was I sleeping?" asked Chief. "Two years, nine months, seven days and eight and a half hours." Was the answer. "Chief, I suggest that we leave." Chief nodded and took Cortana's chip and putted it in the back of his helmet he instantly felt Cortana's presence.

"We should take one of the pelicans. I'll mark the nearest hangar with a nav point." The _Dawn_ was shaking from the pressure as the Chief was running through the empty and corridors of _Dawn_. Once Chief came to the hangar he saw only one pelican what was still intact on the way to the pelican he took a weapons crate and a mongoose with him in to the pelican thinking that they might be useful.

The _Dawn _or what was left from it crashed to the planets snowy surface. While Chief and Cortana were silently watching it from a cliff they didn't know that they were being watched by a sentinel

* * *

Reviews please. This is my first fanfic thou the first chapter is short I'll update soon and if you have good ideas for my story tell me. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo**

Halo 4

Discovery

_Ancient weapons of the forerunners never meant to be used were left on a planet covered with snow and ice._

"How's the air?" Asked Chief while trying to see trough the blizzard that had struck right after their landing. "Oxygen percent is 16 what is strange considering how high we are and no toxin can be found. So feel free to breath." Cortana said with her usual playful tone right after that she went serious again. Saying that they should go check the _Dawn _just in case there would be something that would be still useful or could be fixed and telling the chief that he had to walk because of the blizzard. "Let's go." Chief said more to himself than Cortana.

While walking in the blizzard Cortana and Chief didn't notice their follower even when it was in the range of motion tracker.

"A Spartan how's one of them here?" Asked Zet a human A.I. survived from its own rampancy. "I do not know. But what I do know is that this is the one who destroyed the Ark, installation 04, the unfinished 04 and thousands of his enemy's even the flood" answered O'leem the last smart Covenant A.I.. "It's going to be fun trying to stop him if he turns out to be hostile." laughed someone from the shadows. It had red eyes.

Arbiter had a hard time with a brute fleet that they had been following to the outer rim of the galaxy it was bigger than expected and they were in situation worse than in The Ark when they were out numbered three to one. Now it was five to one. "We lost another one of our ships shipmaster." announced one of the elites. After a few minutes of silence. "Vadumee take us out we cannot win this fight." Arbiter said bitterness in his voice. "As you wish Arbiter." The elite said. Before they entered slip space nearest ship to them exploded and send them off course.

After the heavy blizzard Chief and Cortana found the_ Dawn_ or what was left of it all over the valley. There were no signs of impact. It looked liked it would have been blown to bits before hitting the surface of the planet. Now Cortana was suspicious about the planet and without telling Chief about her doubts she said "We should check if anything is still undamaged or could be repaired." The sentinel following the two castaways got company as the human looking alien descended from the door hidden from sight with cloaking device.

"What happened?" Asked the Arbiter as the ship was shaking. "Status report. Now!" Shouted R'tas Vadumee. "Shields holded and we are only slightly off course." Announced nearest elite wearing red armour. "Good now let us ge…" "Wait. Look brother." Said Arbiter and pointed the bridge screen. "It isn't shown on any sensors." Said Private Tom Ackerson one of the humans stationed on _Shadow of intent_.

_Only the protectors of the planet can use these weapons._

Chief had made a camp in the centre of the crash site he and Cortana had found a Mongoose, fuel, armament and the most important food. Now Chief had nothing to do he was sitting on a metal crate and he was thinking, thinking about the war and how much it had cost to humanity. He had lost almost everything his fellow Spartans, Johnson, his team, commander Keys and his daughter and of course his home Reach. Chief was so deep in his mind he didn't notice the sentinel approaching him from the left until Cortana shouted "Wake up Chief!" Chief immediately noticed the sentinel and grasped his loyal assault rifle and pointed it at the "eye" of the sentinel. "Don't shoot." said someone trough the speakers of the sentinel. "Why not?" Asked Cortana. "Because I have answers." Answered Zet without hesitation and at the same time informing the alien that his sentinel wasn't shot at after that alien stepped back to the icy wall and disappeared from sight with a small grin on his face.

Thanks for the reviews. I can't decide the name of the planet any suggestions? Anyways I have a lot of free time so it is expected the updates come in one or two days. Ideas are still welcome. Reviews please.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Halo. I own Zet, O'leem and the Mysterious alien whose name will be revealed in this chapter

**Halo 4**

**Answers**

"So let me get this straight this planet is full of weapons of the forerunners and each and every one of them is capable of destroying a flag ship in one shot?" Asked Cortana in amazement now knowing the purpose of the Felker. "Exactly." Said Zet through the speakers of the sentinel and started asking why they had come to this planet. They had been speaking the whole night in the camp but chief didn't say even a word at the time of the conversation he had been thinking who was the alien he had seen only for a brief moment at the corner of his eye.

"Why there wasn't any sign of the planet in our sensors?" Asked Tom from his team member Erik. "I dunno. Maybe there was a malfunction." He answered. "On all of the sensors? I doubt that _Shadow of intent _isn't that damaged." "Prepare the landing party alpha zero." Came out from the speakers. "That's us. I hope this planet isn't a brute strong hold." Tom said to himself before following Erik to the hangar.

In the hangar was their team getting their last orders from black armoured specops elite. "Do not shoot until you are shot at." the elite said and when he noticed the duo he asked where they had been "We just got lost." Erik said which was actually true because they had lost their maps. "Hmph. Get to your pelican." The elite said. Then he heard his com beeping. "What is it?" "The red alpha zero will be escorting Arbiter." Said Vadumee over his com. "It will be done. But then there won't be enough men if we encounter hostiles." "You will be assisted by kilo one five. Then Vadumee shut his com "Are you sure of this Arbiter." Vadumee asked from Arbiter. "Yes I have a feeling there is something I need to see." Said Arbiter calmly.

_The planet holds more secrets than one._

"It's dangerous out here. So follow the sentinel it'll lead you to a safe place." Zet said through speakers of the sentinel. "Let's get going Spartan." Cortana said to Chief her voice full of excitement. They started walking towards the wall of ice the alien had disappeared into. "Walk through the ice. Don't worry it's only a projection created in case of an assault." Said Zet's voice. Chief walked through the ice and found himself in front of a forerunner designed door that had a green light.

Inside the door was a long hallway. They saw Holopad next to them flickering to life and saw a two feet human character appear on it. It said "I Zet officially welcome you to Felker. Now follow the signs to reach the control room."

Zack had been surprised that a Spartan came to Felker mostly because he didn't think this planet would be found. Not until he would be once again needed. Last time he was needed was when the flood had broken free from its containers. It had been so long that he had almost forgotten the faces of the forerunners. Last time the forerunners had activated the rings and destroyed all sentient life except for those who had been in the Ark or in a shield world. This planet was modified to be the greatest of the weapons the forerunners had. Now deep in his thoughts he was watching the night sky and saw seven hundred Covenant ships the remains of everything in the Covenant. "I will keep your home safe like I promised." Zack said in the forerunner language.

"Fubar" Those were Tom's thoughts when he saw the Brute fleet coming from slip space one by one. The _Shadow of intent_ had no chances against a fleet of seven hundred. It sunk along with most of its crew. Only alpha zero, kilo one five, alpha nine and spec.ops teams survived. "We are in trouble now aren't we." Said Erik. "Maybe, maybe not." Said Tom and at the same time he tried to think a way to defeat a fleet that big. "Maybe we'll find something useful from that planet." Tom thought. In a phantom next to them Arbiter too was thinking a way to defeat a fleet of seven hundred. He too thought that they might find something from the planet

* * *

I want to thank XT-421 for giving the name for the planet. Reviews once again please. Give a guess just how old do you think Zack is.

**Spoiler warning**

Also in the next chapter there might be Mirratord but that depends on soulguards answer to my email.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Halo

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Halo**

Author's notes: I hope no one is disappointed because there's no Mirratord in this chapter. Anyway if you don't like furry or have something against them don't read any further. Really don't.

**Halo 4**

**Introducing**

"This is incredible. I've never seen such huge amount of information." Cortana said in amazement after Chief had connected Cortana's chip in the main frame. "Yeah I know. But even I don't know everything about this place. Don't ask why." Zet said thinking why Zack hadn't come back yet.

A loud alarm echoed from the hidden speakers. "S. A landing party." Said Zet. "It's too small for being a landing party. It might be survivors from the ship that was pulverized by other ships." Said O'leem the alarm still ringing. "Send sentinels to make sure they aren't hostiles." Said seven feet tall alien wearing white fur coat… No it was its own fur. Alien also had two jointed legs like an elite. Of course he didn't have hooves but paws like a feline. He had a cloak that covered his face and arms showing the white fur that completely covered his chest and what were shown of his legs strangest thing was his eyes even when his face couldn't be seen his red eyes were seen. His pupil was a vertical slit. "What is that?" Asked Cortana thinking possibilities of what it might be. "Don't call him 'it' it is not polite." Said O'leem without answering her question. "Right then what is he?" Asked Cortana while Chief was pointing the alien with his shotgun. Before Chief could do anything alien already was in front of him holding Chiefs shotgun at his face. "I am Zack and I suggest you don't do that any_time_ soon." Zack said with his voice full of coldness. He then gave the shotgun back to its owner. "How did he…" Cortana started but was stopped by O'leem who told her not to ask.

"I hate brutes." Announced Erik. "No offence but I think everybody hates brutes." Said Tom while looking for hostiles which he expected to come pretty soon. Their team had landed in the edge of a forest along with the Arbiter and spec.ops team under Vadumees command. Others had landed two kilometres away due to technical difficulties.

Seeing a sentinel didn't help at all.

"Humans why are you here." Asked Zet through the sentinel from Tom and Erik. "This was the closest planet when our ship was destroyed." Answered Tom. "Aha friendly's." Said Zet to Zack. "I suggest we send Chief and Cortana to them." Said O'leem. "Prepare the teleportation grid." Said Zack with voice as deep as the sea. "Okay. You should go back to Chiefs head." Zet said to Cortana. "I wonder what that was asking what we are doing here and then just flying off right after your answer." Tom didn't answer Erik's question he was too busy thinking why was the sentinel there.

Chief and Cortana were teleported to door nearest to the camp but still they had to walk twenty kilometres to the camp.

"Something's coming." Shouted a marine placed as a watcher. "What do you see human?" Asked spec.ops elite who was walking towards water canister to move it closer to the centre of the camp. "Its too far I can't see it clearly." The marine said. "Move that canister" elite pointed the water canister "over there" he pointed a crate next to a tent "I'll 'check' it as you humans would say." Elite ended. "Roger." Marine answered. The elite cloaked himself and left the marine to carry the canister to its place.

Meanwhile at the brute ship. "Advance on the surface of the planet." Commanded Prophet of mortality. Prophet of mortality was very young compared to Truth. He was only twenty Earth years old.

At first the spec.ops elite didn't believe his eyes but after Chief spotted the camoflauged elite he was sure of it.

Elite deactivated his camouflage and asked how the demon was here. "I will explain it later. But now we have to get to the Arbiter." Cortana said through Chief's armours speakers. "Yes this way demon." Spec.ops elite said and started running towards the camp.

"Everybody it's the Chief!" Shouted the marine who was the watcher. The Arbiter came to the marine and asked "Let me see." "Okay." Said the marine and handed his binoculars to the Arbiter. "So it really is the Spartan." He said and gave the binoculars back to the marine who was excited about the fact he would meet the famous Master Chief the last Spartan alive.

"What do you think. What should we do about the brute fleet?" Asked Zet. "Blast them with the Oblivion if they come in range."

When Tom and Erik came back to the camp it was full of life because of Chiefs arrival and what they had heard from Cortana. What they heard from Cortana was that the brutes were advancing to the planet.

* * *

Reviews please. If you have questions I will answer them if the answer is not in the next chapter. One more thing I will rename this fanfic to 'Halo 4: The Forerunner weapons' when I upload the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Halo

**Halo 4****: Forerunner weapons**

**Preparations**

**Authors note:**** As you can see I changed the name not much but still and I am sorry if you got bored from waiting I was on a camp with my fencing team. Anyways I tell you that Zack is not last one of his kin and he has family and I will introduce at least one of them in this chapter. I'll give you a hint about them. All of them are named after old gods (Greek, Egyptian etc…). **

"The brute fleet is at range." Said O'leem when brute fleet started advancing towards the location of the human/elite camp. "Even if they manage to land they are equal to space dust." Said sentinel commander Zet. "Leave something to me. I haven't been in a decent fight since the great war of the Flood." Zack told them. "Yes but you were not alone that time." O'leem told to smiling Zack. "Neither I am now." Said Zack still smiling. "Ten ships down in just four seconds." Said O'leem to himself. "Hey a new record." Zet said.

In the camp Cortana had explained the situation to everyone and they were packing the equipments to three pelicans and four phantoms also there were two warthogs and three wraiths. "Move it. Move it. There's no time to waste." Tom was a natural leader and because of that he had been promoted as sergeant major thus making him one of the highest ranking officers in the remaining crew of _Shadow of intent_. He was the 5th highest to be exact. Tom looked again at the two kilometres high metal structure that had risen from underground. Cortana said it was planetary defence cannon and after the _Oblivion _had fired ten shots of compressed energy in extremely fast rate everyone was sure it was at least cannon. Even thou the _Oblivion_ was far away on top of a mountain the sound wave was almost deafening

The Prophet of Mortality was simply dumbfounded by the power of the weapons their enemy had in their possession and every grunt and jackal in the bridge was so scared that they didn't even breathe until they collapsed on the floor (okay that went a bit over board). "Ke... Keep Advancing." Said the prophet swallowing his fears. "This must be done. For the sake of the great journey" he reminded everyone in the bridge.

"What?" Zack asked softly when he answered to his com because he knew that his eight year old daughter Gaia was on the line. "Where are you? I'm hungry." She asked. "I'm in the control room. I'll come to there where you are now. So stay there." Zack said as he quietly rose from his seat so that none of the A.I.s could see him and left through the door without sound.

"The Covenant ships are still advancing. "We are not going to stop them before they land if we use only _Oblivion. _Not that I would complain. I love land based combat." Zet said over to O'leem who was shooting covies out of the sky with _Oblivion_. "I know but I cannot use the other weapons without Zack's authorisation." He told to his friend. The dark control room only lighted by holograms of elite warrior and human male with its hair pointing towards the ceiling fell silent for a short moment. Zet was the one breaking the quietness by his sentence "Where's Zack?"

Only twenty one Covenant ships had survived from the fire of _Oblivion._ Among them was the flag ship were Prophet of Mortality was ready to send the army to the surface. Covenant ships were now in the atmosphere and were unloading their phantoms full of Unggoy, Kig'yar and Jiralhae.

Evacuation was complete and there were no traces of the camp. "I can see the Covenant ships approaching our previous location." Shouted a marine from a cliff side near the door where Chief and Cortana had been teleported by Zet. Others were going in and they didn't have to abandon their vehicles because the door was big enough to drive two Elephants in side by side. "Move it people." Tom shouted as the second pelican went inside and came to a huge hall what was full of heavy weaponry of the Forerunners. "My gods. What is this place?" Asked Vadumee. "This is the storehouse of the Forerunner weapons." A human A.I. said from the panel on the wall. "Yup it really is." Cortana said from the same panel. "I'm Zet and I would shake hands if I would have them at the moment." He intoduced himself. "Now before we start talking about other matters do you now where Zack is? He continued. "No we don't." Cortana said. Right after that a phantom pilot noticed the marine on guard and tried to shoot him but because the marine was quick out of his feet he survived from the pilot's tries to shoot him and managed to warn Tom who was almost ready. "Bring two srorpions out side and get that phantom out of the sky." Tom shouted to the nearest marine.

* * *

Reviews reviews. If you have any questions just ask I wont mind. About Gaia her name means "earth" And in Greek mythology Gaia was a goddess of Earth if you did not already know. All my OC's have powers.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Halo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Halo**

**Author notes: I was at the first time in an anime convention**** I got to say it was awesome… Maybe I should not tell you about my personal affairs. Oh well I'm a carefree person. In this chapter two new characters will be introduced. I hope you enjoy.**

**Halo 4: Forerunner weapons**

**Army size of a platoon**

Tall humanoid alien with wolven aspects covered with white fur was coming from a building almost covered in snow and was watching at the southern sky of Felker as it was full of falling covenant ships. Most notable things in the alien were its hands and arms they were big enough to grab a grown man from the waist. The alien was wearing a sleeveless clingy violet and blue shirt that showed that the alien was in good shape and it was a female and a little loose pant. She had bells at the tips of her long hair and they were ringing as she walked towards her ship in the icy tundra. "It looks like it's my time to go home." She said but she was worried how things would turn out if the sensors in the Deep North fortress were true.

"How do we defeat an army of seven hundred ships?" Tom asked. "You don't have to. See we shot most of them down." Zet helpfully answered from the holopad. "Incredible. I haven't seen such fire power in my life." The Arbiter said. As they continued Chief and Cortana were halfway in the huge hall that was full of war machines from small mongoose to huge Halcyon class cruisers. Cortana was wandering why there wasn't any Forerunner technology in this hall except for the hall itself and how there was so much human and covenant technology. "At least we won't be outgunned." Cortana said with playful tone as they passed twenty scorpions and a scarab. "Indeed." Someone said from the shadows. "Who's there? Chief asked and pointed his shotgun at the shadows.

"Dad!" A small child with similar body structure to Zack said when Zack entered the room full of toys. Zack took his cloak off and showed a face similar to earth's big cats. Zack placed a basket on a table near the door and took a pizza from the basket. "Gaia, after this could you try to find Geb?" Zack asked from the child in front of him. "It costs you a hug." Gaia answered in playful tone. "Fine." Zack chuckled and gave the pizza and a hug to her.

"Search for the heretics. They must be destroyed." The Prophet of Mortality said. A brute appeared on the screen "We have found them but we can not engage." It said. "What do you mean can't engage." Asked the Prophet in ice cold tone. "The heretics are in side a Gods structure. We can't destroy it." The brute answered. After a short period of silence the Prophet said. "Then find a back door."

"I'm Geb." Said the voice behind them. Chief turned to the direction of the voice and saw a human with long ears and a long scruffy tail. He was wearing green Mjolnir armour without the helmet and some of the arm plates were removed because his arms and hands were larger than a normal humans and he had claws. "It seems my dear brother-in-law allowed you to come in the vehicle bay H-2" Geb said.

"Who?" Chief asked still targeting Geb. "Zack." Geb said frustrated. "Oh. We thought he was alone here." Cortana said little surprised because she hadn't found any files consisting about Geb or any other beings. "Well he's not. There are four of us here me, my sister, her daughter and Zack. I am not counting A.I.s." Geb said. Now Chief noticed Gebs revolvers which had long barrels.

"What should we do Arbiter?" Vadumee asked concerned about the enemy outside of the huge metal door. "As far as I know we have everything we need in here." Arbiter answered and pointed at nearest scarab tank which was even thou it was the closest machine it was over half kilometres away. Right after that a marine and spec ops elite came in from a door shooting something that was behind them. "BRUTES!" The marine and elite shouted in unison.

"Damn those brutes. How did they get in?" Vadumee asked from himself more than anyone else. "I bet there is a back door." Sergeant major Ackerson said when he managed to shoot a brute in the head with his sniper rifle brute died instantly. "Yes that is one possible answer." Vadumee said while shooting the brutes with his modified beam rifle. "Quick thinking. There really is a back door but I thought the brutes weren't smart enough to find it." Zet said little surprised. Zet ordered an enforcer to destroy a wraith that was trying to kill the Arbiter who was headed towards the scarab with a team of elites and hell jumpers. "Well it seems they were." Tom said and used shotgun to make brutes face nowhere to be found.

"Well, well. It seems Zack's _Oblivion_ wasn't enough to destroy the whole fleet." The white furred female alien said to herself while watching the invaders from the cockpit of her ship size of a phantom. At the same time she was concerned about the readings and knew these ships were too weak to send such a strong reading.

Zack sneezed.

Arbiter was at the scarab and had climbed inside to the control room and was pushing the buttons when another scarab walked in from the back door. "When are you ready?!" A marine shouted from outside of the scarab while trying to shoot some suicidal grunts. Then the scarab started moving and almost crushed the marine with its leg. "Now." Arbiter said and destroyed the brute controlled scarab with the big gun.

Zack was walking in a corridor with grey walls towards his very own armoury where he had his own battle armour and trusty weapons. There he was standing there for the first time in many years when his thoughts were disturbed by a beeping com on his belt. "Zack here." Zack said not knowing who was calling. "Aww. That's rude I thought you would know." A familiar voice of a woman said. Zack freezed instantly. "Freyja?" He asked unable to say anything else. "That's right hunk." Freyja happily answered.

**So what do you think of this chapter? Tell me. Geb was an Egyptian god of earth and the first ruler of Egypt. ****Let's not forget Freyja she was a goddess of motherhood, wealth, love, beauty, magic, prophecy, war, battle, and death in Norse mythology. I hope you aren't bored my dear readers because there will be more**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Author's notes: Sorry for the delay, my computer had some technical difficulties (BSoD). Thank you for the constructive criticism _**THE ONE WHOS NAME I DO NOT REMEMBER.**_ Anyway I hope you enjoy the next chapter of my story.

**Halo 4 Forerunner weapons**

Chapter 7: What?

"I can't believe you are here. I thought you'd never come back" Zack said and sighed when Freyja stepped out of her ship in a hangar near the other hangar where Arbiter was killing a lot of covies with his scarab "Seven years should be nothing to you who has seen forerunner worlds fall by Gravemind, besides our child was here with you." She said and gave Zack a smile. "I couldn´t help, but to notice that this once peaceful planet is under attack." She said and moved towards the door that led to the hangar where the battle was raging on. "You coming?" She asked when Zack handed her, her weapon, _Serenity, _a three barreled 60 mm cannon. There was silent for a moment in the huge, grey, well lighted hangar. "Dump question." Zack grinned and took off his cloak revealing thin black and white armor and a bluish black sword on his hip, _The Insanity_. "Let´s go."

Arbiter's scarab was destroyed when scarab controlled by brutes came in from the remains of the main gate and shot at Arbiter, melting the nose gun of the scarab which caused it to explode. "Brutes are in control of all the exits, if we can't get through any of the exits were dead." Shouted a marine over the gun fire. "Then we go through them." Master Chief said with his usual calmness. "We´ll go through door 3-C. It's nearest." Said suddenly at the cover appeared doggish Geb. "When did he...?" Tom started but was silenced by Geb's big hand which pushed him and Vadumee from course of a hunters beam. Geb's would have been killed if Master Chief would have not pulled him away from the beam."Be careful." The great soldier only said. "Let's head for that door people." Cortana commanded the surviving marines and elites to follow Chief.

"Zet how's the situation in the hangar?" Zack asked through his com. "Bad. You know why? Because you are always somewhere else when needed." The angry A.I nearly shouted the last sentence even Freyja who was four meters away in the hall between the two hangars heard what Zet said and she said "Don't be angry Zet." Zet surprised that Freyja had come back from her journey and only said "I should have known." Suddenly the lights flickered for a moment and the floor shook. "Let's hurry." Zack said and jumped in to a vehicle called _Berserk_ which looked like fusion of _Scorpion_ and _Spectre_ only gray and blue in color also bigger and was a carrier vehicle. It hovered about half meters in the air. "I'll let you clean the floors and walls" Zack said and sat down to activate the vehicle and waited for Freyja to get to the cannon, then he hovered from the line of ten same kind of vehicles. There were brutes over the door that led to the battle "Load main cannon with 80 mm projectiles and secondary cannons with 20 mm projectiles." Freyja said to O'leem who was now A.I in charge of all weapons in Felkern, because Zet was busy with viruses that the prophet tried to send in to the main frame. "Done" O'leem said and Freyja shot the brutes and the door sending pieces of metal and brutes flying far across the both sides of the door tearing apart some other brutes too close to the door. "Now we fit through the door." She said laughing. Zack just smiled showing his sharp teeth and rolled his red eyes when he accelerated through the smoking remains of the door.

Chief stopped when he saw the door where they were headed blowing up and killing the brutes and grunts near it. Geb laughed when he saw that through the smoking remains of the door there was a _Berserk_ accelerating towards them and Zack who was driving. "Care for a ride?" Asked Zack when the _berserk_ slided and opened its hatches in front of the marines and elites. "Shotgun!" Geb immediately said. "Take the cannon, because I'm going shotgun." Freyja said and took her own cannon _Serenity_ into her hands. "Spartan, take this. I found it lying on the floor." Freyja said and gave him a rocket launcher and pointed the seat on the other side of the _Berserk_.

"This is gonna be fun." Geb said full of excitement when _Berserk_ advanced towards shattered door 3-C. "Shoot when ready kid." Freyja said. "Ay ay sis." Geb replied and shot immediately so that the brutes and floor anywhere near the impact were torn apart by explosion of the 80 mm shell. Zack had a small trouble with a brute that came in the vehicle, but the problem was solved by a kick from Chief. "Excellent team work Chief." Said Cortana. Again Brute tried to jump on the hood, but it blew up when Zack struk it with black energy.

_Berserk _was now almost at the door and was closing in fast, but one brute shaman didn't want to let them go so easily. Shaman died when Zack jumped out of the vehicle faster than eye and dropped its head with one cut of _Insanity_ and was back sitting in his seat in a second. The rest was like a walk in the park, because the brutes couldn't follow them through the collapsed door and active force field.

"Brutes are going to come through this." Tom said and shook his head in frustration. "No they aren't." Freyja said. "How can you be so sure? Come on, that hall, if it is a hall, is full of war machinery and you are saying they aren't going to use them." Tom asked but still he felt he could trust these two furry aliens. "Indeed." Zack answered calmly. "How is Arbiter going to come to us then?" Elite asked. Everyone fell silent for a moment, then they remembered and swears and curses were heard from both elites and humans. "How is this possible?" One of the elites asked. "I don't know." Tom answered truthfully. "We must get him!" another one shouted. "It is impossible now when the door is closed like this. Besides he is a survivor, he survived the flood so why not this." So he said. Everyone doubted his words but admitted that they could not get Arbiter who was with his loyal friend Vadumee. "If you are finished, I'll inform you that we must move to a safe place before doing any other decisions." O'leem said from the holopad of the _Berserk. "_Go from outside Zack." Said Freyja who sat down to a seat next to Zack on his left. Cortana wondered what was the energy reading she was picking up.

"Why is it that you always fail when you should not or is it heresy?" Sitting in his chair and floating around a typical gloomy command deck of a covenant ship prophet of mortality asked from the new brute chieftain whose name the prophet did not remember. "Nay, it was not. They were only smarter rats than we thought." He answered weighting the word 'nay'. "Yet so, even when you have the man power to destroy planets, you weren't able to destroy the remnants of one cruiser." The prophet almost shouted. "The Arbiter was with them." Chieftain said fearing the prophet's wrath. "Arbiter? Then that must have been _Shadow of intent_ we sunk." Prophet mumbled. "Was the Demon there?" He suddenly asked. "He was and is there." Chieftain said now also fully realizing what he had as his enemy. "Glass this planet!" Prophet shouted as loud as he could, so great was his fear of the Demon and it was all because he was traumatized by seeing his colleague prophets fall by the hand of the Demon.

Outside of the hangar was a beautiful winter day, sun was shining and snow glittering. Only things ruining the view were covenant ships circling around a mountain approximately 24 kilometers north from their position. "Have they found the command center?" Freyja asked concerned of Gaia. "I don't think so." Zack answered fearing also for the same as Freyja. "Boy, drive these men where ever they want. We're going on foot." After Zack had said it he and Freyja jumped out and ran through only route down.

"So, where do you wanna go?" Geb asked when he sat down on to the driver seat of the _Berserk_. Then a ruckus began and everyone said "Find Arbiter!"

When Freyja and Zack were out of the sight of marines they shifted their shape into a white wolf and white lion, with black symbols on its shoulders and back, and continued running even faster than _Berserk_ down the mountain to the taiga where brute patrols still were.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

At last I wrote a chapter longer than thousand words. I hope you liked and if you liked this, stay clear for the next chapter of Halo 4: Forerunner weapons! Again IF you have any questions that need answering just ask I will do answering and remember to review. Also constructive criticism is nice too.


End file.
